


Coffee Break

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Devil's Brew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: It’s four letters.Four.Not only that, it’s a common name with traditional spelling. (Ryan may or may not have checked one of those baby name sites to see just how popular it is.)





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) and one of the prompts it gave me was this one:
> 
> _Person A is a barista at a coffee shop and always screws up Person B's name on purpose._

It’s four letters. 

_Four_.

Not only that, it’s a common name with traditional spelling. (Ryan may or may not have checked one of those baby name sites to see just how popular it is.)

How anyone can consistently get his name wrong is beyond Ryan, and yet this one barista has done it every damn time since Ryan started coming here.

“You’re, uh,” Jeremy says, dropping his sunglasses off the top of his head to cover his eyes as though he thinks Ryan won’t see him laughing at him. “You’re kind of taking this a little too seriously, Ryan.”

Ryan scowls at Jeremy, and then down at the paper cup in his hand.

Looking back at him in black marker is _Weasley_, which.

“How the hell did he get that from my name?” Ryan demands, scowling harder when Jeremy giggles into his coffee. “That’s. It’s not even close!”

Jeremy coughs as he gestures at Ryan's hair, dyed an unfortunate shade of red thanks to Lindsay and Gavin and the prank war they inadvertently dragged Ryan into.

“I mean,” Jeremy says, head cocked. “It makes sense.”

The hell it does.

“Hey, whoa,” Jeremy says grabbing at Ryan’s arm as he strides towards the counter. “Ryan – what are you doing?”

Ryan glances at him, sees the frown on his face, the _oh shit, please no, not today_ look on his face and sighs, lets him pull him to a stop.

“Sugar.” 

Jeremy’s frown deepens and he says like it’s simple reflex or a word association game they’re playing, “Honey?”

Ryan sighs, because no.

“No, Jeremy,” he says, because it’s not Jeremy’s fault his brain is fried this close to finals and gives his coffee a little shake. “It needs more sugar.”

Jeremy’s expression clears and he lets got of Ryan.

“Oh,” he says. “Right. Yeah.”

Ryan snorts, and goes to get a packet of sugar for his coffee, maybe two. (Three? No. That would be overkill even for him. Probably.)

He’s so focused on what he’s doing he doesn’t realize someone’s moved up next to him until he hears an amused,” Excuse me,” and looks up to see the bane of his existence smirking at him.

“What?” Ryan says stupidly.

It’s the _The Barista_.

Bane of Ryan’s existence the last few weeks with finals upon him and his brain dying a slow, miserable death, coffee his last resort and this. This _asshole_ who keeps deliberately getting his name wrong.

Mass of curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and these dimples Ryan failed to notice before, and freckles?

Freckles.

He has freckles. 

Ryan’s never seen him up close, Jeremy giving their orders or one of the other baristas handing them off to Ryan when they’re done. Just sees the guy from a distance, that damnable smirk on his face and marker hooked onto his apron.

He’s never seen him up close, and he realizes it’s probably for the best he hasn’t because -

“Just need to restock some of this stuff, don’t meant o get in your way,” the barista says, so damn amused about something.

“Oh,” Ryan says, echoing Jeremy as he tears his gaze away from the barista’s face and back to the mess he’s making of his coffee. “Right. Okay.”

Ryan moves aside to give him room. Sweeps the sugar he spilled while he was staring like an idiot into his hand to dump into the trash and blinks when he turns back and realizes his coffee is nowhere to be found.

“What - “

There’s a laugh, quiet little chuckle, and Ryan finds himself looking back at the barista. Pale skin flushed and smirk gone a little crooked, wry.

He's holding Ryan’s coffee and is writing something on it Ryan can’t see with the way he’s holding it close to himself.

“Uh,” Ryan says, glancing around because what the hell is happening right now? He doesn’t know what the proper response is here, and his brain is too slow to offer suggestions. “What are you doing?”

The barista hunches down a little, draws Ryan’s coffee closer to him as he finishes whatever he’s writing with a flourish. Frowns at the coffee and darts a quick look at Ryan, oddly nervous.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t punch me if I’m being an asshole about this,” the barista says, somehow unaware that stealing a man’s coffee like this is already an asshole move. “So, uh. Yeah.”

He pushes Ryan’s coffee at him and gives him this odd little smile. Still crooked, nervous, but there’s this little hopeful look on his face – and then one of the other barista calls him back to the counter with an edge of desperation to their voice as another group comes through the coffee shop door.

Ryan stares after him, not sure if he hallucinated that due to sleep deprivation or not, and looks down at his coffee. Tuns it around to read whatever the barista added to it and stares. (And stares and stares and stares.)

“Oh,” he says, eyes widening, mouth dropping open in surprise. “_Oh_.”

He's vaguely aware of Jeremy elbowing his way through the crowd to reach him. The familiar flash of pain when said elbow digs into his own side.

“Hey, buddy,” Jeremy says, cautious tone to his voice. “You alright there? You’re looking kind of pale.”

Ryan’s always pale, but that’s beside the point.

“Um,” he says, and after a brief moment of internal debate – Jeremy will give him shit for this for the next forever either way – shows Jeremy the barista’s message.

A ten-digit string of numbers along with the words _Call me_, and the name _Michael_.


End file.
